


That cold night

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: It's really cold and Javier lends you his poncho ^_^





	That cold night

Why in the world you’ve agreed to that robbery you were not sure. Your specialty was taking people’s money and be long gone when they finally notice it. Armed household robberies were not your strong suit, since that time when you didn’t tied your bandana right and revealed your face, but there was nothing to worry about, this was a different gang…they didn’t had to know about this.  
That’s how away were your thoughts were when for t what it felt like the hundredth time, Bill smiled at you, invitingly. That smile got you thinking: “No Bill, thank you. It’s not because we are in the cold, snowing night that I will make it warmer for you”. So you resigned to shiver your cold away. Arthur and John were too busy bickering each other, and you were too shy to ask for a borrowed coat.  
Javier on the other hand… was out of question. He made you feel way too many things, and you would certainly make a fool of yourself asking for something to wrap around your freezing body. He was nice, of course, but in some corner of his mind you were sure he would think: “We go to the Big Valley and you don’t bring a coat, Idiota?”  
So you jumped around, rubbed your arms together, drank the last drop of whiskey available… but your nose still felt like it was about to fall off right there and then.  
Your bunny-like bouncing must have looked absolutely ridiculous, as Javier decided to leave the warmth of the wagon to raise his brow at you.  
“Are you okay there, Y/N?”, he asked.  
“Just fine, Javier! Thanks!”. Idiot! This was the perfect chance to ask if he had a blanket to spare.  
“Because your lips are lookin awful blue from here…”, he said coming closer, blocking the freezing wind with his body, “And even worse from up close.”  
“I… ah…”, you got distracted, by his warmth, by his voice…  
“You are freezing, conejo, just admit it!”, he said, unable to contain the teasing tone in his voice.  
“I’m gonna assume that’s a spanish word for ‘fool who didn’t brought anything warm’, is that it?”, you asked.  
“Just let me lend you my poncho, you stubborn…”, he stopped midway, taking his poncho off.  
You nodded in agreement, it was either utter embarrassment or freezing death.  
Feeling the blood flowing through your hands again, you leaned against the stagecoach, taking a pack of cigarettes off your back pocket.  
“At least I have something to offer.”, you said handing him one, “Thank you, Javier! I was really freezing.”  
He gazed at you as you lit his cigarette, the fire glimmering in his eyes. You felt your heart racing as the poncho exhaled his cologne.  
“All you had to do was ask, mi amor.”, he said in a hushed tone.  
Your blood now decided to spread through your body, and concentrate on your cheeks. At least you could deny and say it was frostbite!  
“You’re a player Javier.”, said Bill from afar, “I bet you offered this thing just so you could slither your way into it!”. He had an bitter look on his face.  
“It’s nothing like that, Bill.”, said Javier throwing his hands in the air, not looking to for a fight, “I did what any man should.”  
Bill growled something in answer, and stomped away. You almost choked on the smoke when Javier came close, way too close.  
“But if there’s room for the two of us under that, I’ll keep you even warmer.”


End file.
